Secret Indulgence
by the meaty grape
Summary: We all need one. Oneshot, slightly Ilanca. Read and review please!


**Okay so I had this written before season two of SBT and I really liked it so I'll put it up before Ilanca becomes history. Ilana's P.O.V.**

**Enjoy!  
**

We've just come home. I try to hide my excitement but rush to my room without saying anything but 'Homework.' to Lance and Octus. I feel their eyes on my back as hurry upstairs, so I slow down discreetly. I don't want them to have a single suspicion. I've been planning this for days and it's not about to be spoiled, not if I can help it.

As soon as I reach my room, I close the door very quietly so they can't know it's closed without checking. After that I can't control myself any longer. I go straight to to my closet to switch out of my extremely fashionable outfit. It takes me a couple minutes to take off all the layers and leggings. Then I look at the heap of brilliantly bright clothes and cock my head to side, studying it. Maybe I went a little too much this time. Oh well.

I head to the bottom of my bed and snatch the box I had stowed there. I lift the lid and pull out the contents. Active wear: mesh shorts, a tank top, and some light running shoes. I won't take anything else with me but my Corus armor of course, in case of an emergency. It's already on my wrist so I don't have to worry about that.

When I'm fully dressed, I start quietly again to my window which I had already tested for squeakyness, but I lift it carefully. No noise, perfect. Next I tip toe out onto the roof that fans over the first floor and apply my gymnastic skills to jump neatly to the ground. I turn quickly to make sure I'm near no windows, then I creep around the house to a bicycle that I've hidden just for this occasion.(Don't ask how I got it.)

Seeing the bike sent butterflies into my stomach and I started to itch with excitement. This is the device that will transport me to my destination.  
This _simple_ device. I hop on and ride off, again making sure the coast is clear.

I pedal as fast as I can. Down the rode of familiar houses, to the end of the neighborhood of busy vehicles and various shops and stores, passed downtown with it's huge buildings and business like inhabitants, and into the marvelous hills of the city park.

My legs are now bitterly sore and fatigued but I'm too happy, too blissful, too jubilant from seeing every house, store, person, car everything. Just feeling the wind in my face and my will to go faster.

The park entrance looks exactly how it does on the Internet image I found. Peaceful and inviting. I pedal slowly now into the spectacular trees, beautiful flowers, curious rodents, and adventurous people who all say 'Good afternoon.'. I smile at all of them but keep going people are not the reason why I came all this way.

Until I reach a secluded hill, I leave my bike on the floor, and step onto the moist yet firm soil of the park. I let my feet nestle for a moment while I soak in the sun and marvel the breathe taking view of vegetation below.

Instinctively I lift my arms and let the wind wrap invisible ribbons around them just like they would a bird. I close my eyes and smile, maybe a little too widely. I open them again and climb the peak of the hill and slowly crouch down to lie down in the warm grass.

The sun kisses my skin as I look at the clouds move slowly and become new shapes. All of this freedom and beauty is making me dizzy with delight, and my smile slowly fades when I remember that by now Lance and Octus have realized I'm missing, and are probably tracking me down right now. The sky seems to slip away from me when I realize this. All the things I've seen become vague as if they were just a dream, too lovely to have for too long. I hear a slight rustling sound above my resting form, and a familiar presence.

He knows that I'm aware he's there but he doesn't rush me, because he understands why I came,and he wouldn't tell me when it had to end. I would decide that on my own. He would give me that much but I felt the magic of today start to fade, and I closed my eyes as if to deny it then muttered reluctantly, "Alright Lance. Let's go." so he helped me up.

And for some reason his warm touch and understanding eyes brought the smile back on my face.

END

**Very simple, hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. I wanted it to be longer, but again I wanted to submit this before Ilanca becomes nothing more than a memory. I still have hope though! Just a precaution, I find it hard to predict Sym-Bionic Titan. Please review! =)**


End file.
